Storm Warning
by moonchild02
Summary: Serena Tsukino is a promising young pop princess that has the capability to take the world by storm! Follow her adventures as a singersongwriter and see where fate takes her.
1. First Stop, Japan Next Stop, The World!

Storm Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. ^_^ Damn!  
  
A/N: Hi, Eli K* reporting in! After the surprising success of Destiny Can Seem So Wrong, I've decided to go in a whole different direction this time! Hope you'll enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1— First Stop, Japan—Next Stop, The World!  
  
"Listen to that." A tall, shapely redhead standing outside the music room door shook her head in amazement. "Who knew? Serena Tsukino is actually good at something!" Turning to her friends, the girl laughed in surprise.  
  
"Harsh as that sounded, yeah, this is the first time I've ever seen Serena succeed at something." A petite brunette nodded her agreement to the redhead. The other girls in the cluster of seven parked outside the music room door just giggled girlishly.  
  
Serena gritted her teeth. They didn't know it, but she could hear every word they said. These seven girls were the bane of her existence. Ever since the start of her time at Juuban Junior High, these seven girls had been taunting her and teasing her, saying she was just a good-for-nothing meatball head who should forget any dreams she had because there would be no way she could succeed at anything. Well, at least she could make them eat their words now.  
  
"Something wrong, Serena?" The good-natured music teacher, Ms. Whitfield, stopped playing the piano and turned to look at her student in concern.  
  
"No! Nothing at all... can we start over?" Serena asked angelically.  
  
The voice was as angelic as the look on her face. Serena was born to be famous. She just hadn't ever tried to single out a direction for her life—until she was caught singing along to a beautiful love ballad only three weeks earlier. Her mother had been stunned at the beautiful purity in her daughter when she sang, and insisted she send a demo CD to a friend of hers in the music industry.  
  
Serena was lucky her mother had contact with this person—she was instantly signed. But she still had two days of school to go before she started recording and was getting in some last minute practice. She was a bundle of nerves. Nobody in her group of friends knew that this had happened yet. Not even her wonderful boyfriend Darien. She would tell him, of course, but just had to find the right way to do it. If Serena became successful, she would be going all over the world—and that would mean leaving Darien.  
  
The song she sang now, she had written herself. It was all about her feelings for him, and the first track on her demo CD. She sang with all she felt in her heart—a rarity in young singers these days. Her voice didn't need to be altered—it was perfect the way it was. She wasn't going into the music business for her ten minutes of fame. She was going in because she felt it was the right path to take at this stage in her life and she knew she was very lucky to have gotten this amazing chance to live a dream many others would envy.  
  
No voices could be heard outside the door now—the girls were silent, listening to the beautiful voice and lovely song. There was one difference now—a male had joined them, listening to a voice he knew extremely well.  
  
"Deep in my soul Love so strong It takes control Now we both know The secrets bared The feelings show  
  
Driven far apart I'll make a wish On a shooting star  
  
There will come a day Somewhere far away In your arms I'll stay My only love Even though you're gone Love will still live on The feeling is so strong My only love My only love..."  
  
Darien was astonished at those lyrics. She must have penned those herself. She had mentioned, a few months back after Darien and his family moved across to the USA, she had written a song about their love and how it would last forever even though he was gone. Now he was back, she was sublimely happy. But never would he have thought she could make such a beautiful song out of the sadness of that time in their lives.  
  
"Okay, Serena, that about does it. That was beautiful," the music teacher was heard to say. "Now go home and rest your voice. You'll be great in the studio if you give your voice a couple of days' rest. You don't want to turn up with a froggy throat and a croaky voice, do you now?"  
  
"I guess not." Serena laughed, but the people outside the door heard tears in her voice.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong, honey?" The music teacher transformed into a mass of concern immediately.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much," Serena admitted to the teacher.  
  
"Oh, Serena. The country's beckoning you. You'll have so many things to do soon that you won't have time to miss me," Ms. Whitfield laughed. "Although I have to say I'll miss your beautiful voice around here."  
  
Serena laughed, saying, "You're right. I have so much to look forward to, don't I?"  
  
"Indeed you do. Now off you go, young lady. I'll see you tomorrow." Ms. Whitfield put a warm arm around Serena. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Serena hugged the teacher back. "See you tomorrow!" she called out as she ran to the door, opened it—and ran straight into Darien. "Oh! Hi!"  
  
The seven girls made themselves scarce with one bad look given to them by Darien. With them gone, he turned to face Serena. "You were wonderful, Sere."  
  
"Thank you!" Serena jumped into his arms. "If ya didn't know, that was the song I wrote about our relationship when you left... I never dreamed I would ever actually sing it!"  
  
"Yeah... what's this about a studio?" Darien looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Oh..." Serena looked down, her face flushed with both excitement and nervousness. "I sent off a demo CD to a friend of my mother's in the music industry, and they signed me straight away. I start recording an album in two days..." Serena's eyes brimmed with tears. "And if my album is successful, that means I'll start going places all over the world, you know. I'll have to release it in other countries, which means being based there... I'm going to miss you so much!"  
  
"Hey. It's great news, Serena. I'm so proud of you," Darien crooned.  
  
"You are?" Serena looked up hopefully.  
  
"I sure am." He picked his girlfriend up and twirled around with her. "First stop, Japan, next stop, the world!" 


	2. Know That And Never Forget

Storm Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews; keep them up!  
  
Chapter 2— Know That And Never Forget  
  
Last day at Juuban Junior High, Serena realised as she gazed around the campus. Last day for a very long time if she was successful with her music, which all the producers definitely thought she would be. But Serena tried not to let her hopes climb too far. Realistically, she knew she could be just a one-hit wonder, or fail to sell many copies of her single at all. So she had to bear this in mind.  
  
Still, her instincts told her that this would be the last school day she'd ever have. As Serena's instincts were extremely accurate most of the time, she couldn't help but feel her dreams sneak just one step closer. A smile adorned her lovely face. Though she would miss the friends she had here, she would not miss the classes, or the lectures or the detentions. Definitely not! She had better things to do now than sit in a classroom after school hours gazing out the window on detention. It was slack thinking, Serena knew, but hey, this was a good way to finish school if you could get it!  
  
Now Molly Baker, Serena's best friend, put her arm around Serena. "Ya know, I'm gonna miss you, Sere," she said in her Brooklyn accent, sighing. Her short red hair blew all over the place in the sudden gust of wind. Her eyes misted over. "Promise to keep in touch?"  
  
"Oh, Mol. Of course I will," Serena said and threw her arms around the girl. "You're my best friend! I'd never dismiss you. Never ever."  
  
"See if you think the same when you're a star," Molly said half-seriously.  
  
"Come on, Mol. Don't think things like that." Serena shook her a little. "Where's the trust you always say you have in me? Use it. I promise I won't abandon you! Anyway. Who says I'm going to be a star?"  
  
"It's written all over you, Serena," Molly insisted. "You're beautiful, you're loving and caring and you're not in it for the money. You have an amazing voice and you're using it to make people happy, not to earn bucks from. I'm proud of you. Just don't you dare forget me!" She half-laughed and half-sobbed, burying her head in Serena's shoulder.  
  
"I'd never," Serena said simply. "I trust you to believe in me."  
  
"Hey, Sere, your ride is here," came a deep sexy voice that belonged to the most sought-after male by teenage girls in the district. Darien was there, the bike rumbling outside the school gates. "Fear no more."  
  
Happily laughing, Serena bounced over to her love and threw herself into his waiting arms. "What have I got to be scared about, you big goof?" Squeezing him tight, she titled her face up for a kiss and murmured; "See if I forget about YOU when I'm famous."  
  
Confused, Darien said, "Huh?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Serena giggled to herself. "Molly thinks I'll neglect her when I am rich and famous is all." She turned to smile warmly at Molly.  
  
"Oh, rubbish," Darien growled, pulling Molly into a hug also. "You really think that of Serena?"  
  
Molly smiled, her cheeks going red. It was no secret, not even to Serena, that she thought Darien was completely beautiful. "No, but I just get paranoid when I think of Serena leaving and going off and becoming all famous and not having any time for us back home."  
  
Serena softened even more. "I'll always have time for my true friends." She said this pointedly, despite the gentle look on her face. The girls that had been clustered around the music room door when Serena was singing all looked away.  
  
"That's telling them," Molly said joyously.  
  
"Uh-huh." Serena took a deep breath. "Well, I've gotta go now, Mol."  
  
Looking sad, Molly replied, "I understand. Hey Sere?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you lots, okay?" Tears trickled down Molly's cheeks as she said it.  
  
"Oh, don't cry!" Serena rushed over to her best friend and grabbed her in a big bear hug, but Molly's tears were infectious. Soon both girls were crying. After a few minutes they pulled apart. "Listen Mol, you can still call all the time. You have my cell number. And I'll still have time for you. Okay? Never doubt me."  
  
"Okay." Molly wiped away her tears. "I'll call you tomorrow night. To ask how the recording went."  
  
"Uh-huh. Bye, Mol!" Serena hopped on Darien's motorbike, covering her fair- haired head with the helmet Darien reserved just for her.  
  
Molly waved forlornly. "Bye, Serena."  
  
***  
  
"Oh, I'm totally wiped," Serena said as she collapsed onto the sofa in Darien's lounge room. As he lived closer to the recording studio than her family did, the rush decision had been made for her to move in with her boyfriend the night before, and Darien had readily accepted the proposal.  
  
Darien sat by her feet, gently massaging them. "I'll cuddle you better tonight."  
  
A shiver of pleasure zipped up Serena's spine. "Mm. I like the sound of that." She and Darien were going to share his bed, as there wasn't any room for hers in his apartment. Her parents had not been overly excited about the idea, but Darien had assured them that no funny business would be going on. Since her parents loved Darien like a son, they had grudgingly taken his word for it.  
  
"I can't lie... I do as well," Darien laughed. "Hey. I love you, Sere."  
  
A rush of warm, fuzzy feelings enveloped Serena. "I love you too, muffin."  
  
"You are going to take the world by storm," Darien predicted. "And I'll be supporting you every second of the way, even if I'm not there physically, Serena. Know that, and never forget." He sat beside her and took her into his devoted arms, nestling his handsome face into her hair. "I'm so proud of you, my meatball head."  
  
"Oh, Darien," Serena whispered, a blush on her face. She knew that he could be romantic, but she never would have dreamed he could be this passionate! "Thank you. That means more than anything in this world to me."  
  
"Glad to hear it," Darien murmured. "Now, time for bed. We've got an early start tomorrow."  
  
"Right you are." Serena saluted him, and then laughed as he carried her all the way into bed. 


	3. Mr Wonderful

Storm Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I said!  
  
A/N: I'm going out of town for a few days, so I won't be updating for at least that long. Just thought I'd warn you. – Eli K*  
  
Chapter 3— Mr Wonderful  
  
Upon awakening in Darien's strong arms, Serena allowed an exhilarated smile to creep onto her angelic features. She felt like the luckiest girl alive. She knew she wasn't but hey, she was allowed to feel like it, wasn't she? Rolling over, she looked at the clock. 8.30!!! She was WAY late. She had to be at the studio in... minus five minutes.  
  
"Oh, no," she wailed. "Darien, get up! We're sooo late!"  
  
Cobalt eyes fluttered, followed by a cross voice. "What, Serena?"  
  
"Darien, it's 8.30!" Serena shrieked, tossing the warm, comforting covers off her body, inviting the horribly frosty morning air onto her barely- covered body. All she wore was a short, silky pink nightgown, and right now that was not offering any warmth to her chilled skin. "Get up and get in the shower. And make it fast!"  
  
"Look, just get in the shower with me," Darien said, pitching his white sleeping shirt onto the floor. "Come on."  
  
Instantly a hot red flush splashed Serena's cheeks. "Darien!"  
  
"Do you want to get there fast or not?" he returned. "Come on. It's not like I'm going to rape you or anything. Just in and out of the shower, I promise. Move it." He untied Serena's meatballs and her long flaxen hair cascaded past her knees.  
  
"All right, all right," Serena muttered. He WAS her boyfriend, after all. It's not as if it'd be unheard of for him to shower with her. Still she'd never seen him naked, so she was a little nervous...  
  
"Move it!" Darien shoved her into the bathroom. "Time's a wastin'."  
  
Serena tossed her clothes off and stepped into the shower. No sense arguing—whoa! Her face burned as Darien stepped in with her and turned the water on. "Well, hello there."  
  
Darien smiled back. "Hi." He kissed her on the nose. "C'mon, stop gawking and get washed. We don't have time to stare at each other."  
  
Too bad, Serena thought naughtily. But she did as she was told. There would be time enough to have a REAL shower with Darien after they came home. Right now, she had to get ready to go!  
  
***  
  
Darien kissed Serena goodbye at the door of the recording studio. "See you tonight, babe."  
  
Serena smiled wickedly. "Sure will. Bye, muffin." She watched as he screeched away on the motorbike, shook her head, smiled, and walked in to find Mackenzie, who would be helping her out today. "Hi," she offered.  
  
A warm smile came in response. "Hi there, Serena. Oh, look at you! You're every bit as beautiful as Reagan said. It's a pleasure to meet you. You'll be seeing a lot of me," the red-haired woman laughed. "So let's hope we get on."  
  
"Oh, I get on with most people." Serena blushed.  
  
"Good, good. Well, let's get on with the show, shall we?" Mackenzie proposed. "You can call me Mac. You wanna be called anything in particular?"  
  
"Call me whatever you feel comfortable with," Serena informed Mac.  
  
"Let's go with Sere. Short and sweet. So, let's get this show on the road!"  
  
***  
  
Three hours later, Serena was sipping at a steaming mug of tea. She had no idea just how long with was going to take when she walked in! They hadn't even done half the song yet. They'd just been experimenting with different ways for Serena to sing certain lines, adjusting the volume, sorting out the background music so it was at the right pitch and sounded good with the lyrics. Now all Serena wanted to do was sit down for a while and rest her frayed vocal chords.  
  
"You're doing just great, Sere," Mac informed the girl brightly. "You're a natural."  
  
"Really?" Serena grinned. "Wow, cool!"  
  
"The only thing," Mac started, "is this. We feel that this song needs real music behind it, like a band. Not the computer generated music. We were thinking piano?"  
  
"Sounds great," Serena replied.  
  
"Do you know anyone personally that can play piano? Of course, we have quite a few gifted people here that could, but it would make it a great deal more special for you if you knew the musician, because it's very possible they'd have to go on tour with you. I'm sure you'd love the company, because you're a very sociable girl." Mac leaned back into the plush indigo sofa, balancing her coffee mug with care.  
  
Serena DID know someone. Instantly she thought of the baby grand in Darien's living room, her fingers clutching her mug in excitement. She'd heard Darien play a few times, once moving her to tears with his soulful rendition of 'Memory.'  
  
"Actually, yes, I do know someone," Serena said intensely. "My boyfriend, who I'm living with, is a very gifted pianist. I'm sure he'd love to play piano for us."  
  
Mac's smile widened. "That sounds interesting, Sere. Do you think he'd be willing to travel with you as well?"  
  
"WOULD he?" Serena laughed in excitement. "He'd jump at the chance!"  
  
"Well then, how about you go give him a call? What's his name?" Mac asked.  
  
"His name," Serena said proudly, "is Darien. He's 19."  
  
Mac's eyes widened. "Wow. Five years older than you."  
  
"Yeah, but we know we're meant to be together." Serena smiled endearingly. "Age doesn't count to us. We're equals to each other."  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Sere," Mac said sincerely. "He must make you very happy."  
  
"Oh, he does." Serena hugged herself. "He's wonderful."  
  
"Well, call him!" Mac gave the girl a shove towards the phone. "I'd like to meet Mr Wonderful for myself."  
  
Happily, Serena bounded over to the phone. Wait till Darien heard this! He'd be so excited! All last night Serena had been thinking of ways to have Darien with her at all times. She'd about lost hope. But now, her hopes were well and truly alive and full of vibrant colour. She dialled his cell number and waited impatiently. Then her attractive face broke out into a brilliant smile.  
  
"Hello, muffin?" 


	4. AN: Many Sincere Apologies!

To all you guys:  
  
I am so sorry I have been slack with my writing, but no fear, now I am here!  
  
I have moved recently and have had soooo much to do. I have been job  
  
searching and catching up with friends, and I will have a new chapter up for   
  
each story very very VERY soon!  
  
Again, I am so sorry I have been neglecting you wonderful people, but I  
  
have not forgotten you! I promise!  
  
So, look out for new chapters in the next few days!  
  
I really am sorry if any of you thought I had left you hanging. I would  
  
never do that to anyone. Many, many sincere apologies.  
  
UPDATES VERY SOON!!!  
  
-- Eli K* 


End file.
